


The Bird

by Rymwho



Series: This world that has changed us [2]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alpha!Toni, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Kidnapping, F/F, I'm Sorry, I'm Sorry Toni, Kidnapping, Omega!Cheryl, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug, Unhappy Ending, and therapy, mates forced
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-31 01:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21438109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rymwho/pseuds/Rymwho
Summary: El mundo ha cambiado y es algo que a Toni nunca le importó pero ahora su destino dependía de una omega que tiene un bolígrafo en la mano.
Relationships: Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz
Series: This world that has changed us [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1544698
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	The Bird

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: realmente los fanfics de está serie no tienen un propósito feliz así que se van a ver muchas cosas intrigantes que a no todos le caerá en gracia así que sin tienen una alguna duda de lo que hablo pueden ver el fanfic anterior que es Paily pero tocó algunos de los puntos que se puede ver hoy.
> 
> También el orden de estos fanfics no importan puesto que son fandoms diferentes en diferentes tiempos así que no se preocupen.

Es graciosa la vida. Tiene un sentido de humor curioso.

El mundo ha cambiado.

Ya nada es como antes.

Desde que las primeras dinámicas comenzaron a aparecer se había definido de inmediato las escalas sociales: Los Alfas eran la escala mas alta donde nadie se podía negarse a el debido a su fuerza y capacidad de someter a otras personas; Los Betas fueron una escala intermedia que mantenían el equilibrio en las sociedades ya que no podían reaccionar a las feromonas de un Alfa o un Omega; Los Omegas siempre fueron la escala baja donde se creía que su único propósito fue ser criados por un Alfa (o un Beta pero era extraño) y así tener cachorros para seguir con la vida.

Ahora todo cambió.

Ahora los Omegas fueron las dinámicas dominantes. No se confundan. Los Alfas aún podrían someter fácilmente a los Omegas pero ahora con las nuevas leyes que se propusieron hace años los Alfas tienen prohibido usar sus feromonas contra los omegas y ahora debían ser sumisos ante ellos. También graciosamente los omegas podían someter a los Alfas.

Toni nunca ha pensado mucho sobre el cambio de leyes de las dinámicas puesto que nació después de que se cambiaron así que no podía extrañar algo que nunca vivió, pero a juzgar los suspiros de recuerdos de sus superiores quiso suponer que el cambio fue brusco. No lo pensó mucho. Ahora que se encuentra encerrada dentro de una jaula de metal como si fuese un animal deseó que hubiera un mundo justo para todos.

“Interesante...”

Toni miró desde el rincón de la jaula de como la silueta de una mujer se inclinaba sobre las barras de metal para tener mejor vista de ella. La joven Alfa olfateó a la otra y el placentero olor a cerezas y miel de arce llenaron sus sentidos pero reconoció de inmediato dueña de la aroma.

“Una joven Alfa de 18 años proveniente de Southside y lo mejor de todo es que está sin aparear.” Dijo un hombre beta que estaba a lado de la chica, se escuchaba aburrido “Es perfecto para usted Srta. Blossom.” Finalizó.

Toni de inmediato soltó un gruñido de amenaza al escuchar el apellido y al ver a Cheryl que la veía detenidamente.

Los Blossom es una familia bien conocida en Riverdale y en especial por las ‘Serpents’ de Southside. Fueron los típicos ricos que manejaron una amplia parte de la industria de miel en toda América pero aún así las serpientes conocían los sucios secretos de la familia y que sus hilos van mucho mas allá de la miel.

La joven omega no se inmutó ante el gruñido amenazador de la alfa y solo se limitó a cruzar los brazos y a ver a la otra joven. “Al parecer la escoria no sabe su lugar en estos momentos.”

Entonces el hombre pareció nerviosos por el cambio de situación y rápidamente intentó excusarse “Perdone pero llegó apenas unos días y no pudimos reformarla antes de que llegara usted.”

La Blossom menor pareció aceptar la respuesta del hombre y habló nuevamente: “Yo me encargare de eso ya que es mi deber como la única omega de la familia Blossom” abre su bolsa de diseñador y saca una chequera junto a un bolígrafo negro “Me la llevo.”

Ahora con las reformas de algunas leyes; Los omegas o sus familiares pueden comprar a alfas o betas que tengan la mala fortuna de ser capturados por agentes y se podrán aparear con ellos a la fuerza si querían. Menuda mierda de sociedad en la que viven actualmente, incluso antes cuando las leyes indicaban que el Alfa era la dinámica dominante estaba prohibido la trata de personas.

Toni gimió cuando vio con horror de como la joven Blossom escribía en el cheque sin ningún tipo de dificultad y deseaba desesperadamente que la chequera o el bolígrafo se rompieran.

Cuando escuchó el sonido de papel siendo arrancado sintió como su corazón se caía.

“Es un placer hacer trato con usted, Srta. Blossom.”

* * *

o-o-o

“Aquí es donde dormirás por ahora.” Dijo la Blossom menor entrando en la habitación espaciosa. Toni se quedó en el marco de la puerta analizando la habitación que estaba muy bien amueblado y que ya valía mas que el remolque de su tío. Toni tiene que darle crédito a los Blossom que tenían buenos gustos decorativos.

“¿Por ahora?”

La joven omega se sienta en borde de la cama que tuvo edredones de color azul oscuro y vio como Toni seguía de pie en la puerta e hizo señas para que se acercara y sorprendentemente la chica lo hizo.

“Solo es hasta que te acostumbres a tu nueva vida...después de aparearnos dormirás en mi habitación conmigo y futuros cachorros.”

Toni sintió un escalofrió recorriendo por su espalda cuando la joven omega dijo como si nada esas palabras y la veía como solo un pedazo de carne. Por instinto retrocedió un paso. Quiere usar sus feromonas para obligar a que la omega la soltara y dejara ser libre pero pensaba que si lo hacía le iba a dar caza junto a las autoridades y el castigo sería mucho peor así que unos cuantos días de libertad no valdrían la pena. Con eso en mente se guardo sus impulsos dejando caer la cabeza derrotada ya que no tenía ningún escape.

Cheryl al ver como la morena caía derrotada sonríe ante esto.

“Pronto aprenderás que tu lugar es estar a mi lado, Alfa.”

Entonces Toni levanta la cabeza y la ve con ojos retadores “No me puedes tener aquí para siempre” Dice la joven serpiente “En la escuela se van a dar cuenta de que no estoy y las Serpientes no tardarán en venir por mi.”

“Claro que irás aún a la escuela pero solo lo harás bajo mi supervisión y estarás a mi lado todo momento.” dice levantándose de la cama y dando un paso peligroso a Toni que no se movió de su lugar “¿Crees que no lo he planeado?” pregunta burlonamente “¿Crees que mis ‘accidentales’ roses contigo han sido mera casualidad?”

Toni se sorprendió por esto último. Su cabeza procesó la información y recordó todo los pequeños choques y discusiones que tuvo con la pelirroja en los pasillos del colegio donde la joven omega comenzaba discusiones con la alfa. Pensó que era porque le tenía una aversión a ella y a su pandilla pero no fue así.

“No...no fue casualidad.” murmuró lentamente sin creer lo que estaba pasando “Esos pequeños roces que tuvimos no fueron simplemente por casualidad y mucho menos que me hayan intentado secuestrar por días...”

La joven pelirroja sonríe ampliamente al saber que escogió muy bien a su nueva pareja. Con toda la tranquilidad del mundo dice: “Es correcto, TT.”

Y entonces Toni finalmente explotó con furia cuando la omega afirmo sus sospechas con cinismo “¡¿Estás loca!? ¡Lo que hiciste fue ilegal!”

Pagar a agentes para que capturen a una persona de bien sin ningún motivo (ya que por lo general los capturados eran gente de calle que no aportaban a la sociedad) fue ilegal.

La omega se estremeció por el cambio brusco en el ambiente y la presión invadió la habitación con las feromonas de una Alfa claramente cabreada. Cheryl estuvo tentada por unos momentos dejarse caer de rodillas y presentarse ante la poderosa serpiente pero gracias a su implante finalmente no cedió. Ha estado vigilando a Toni por semanas y ha estado leyendo sus expedientes por un buen tiempo cuando la chica llamó su atención y sabe que si la joven de cabello rosado tiene, es un control sobre su alfa. Tiene sus limites por supuesto y tiene la intención de llevarla hasta allá para agotarla y reclamar su premio.

Se relamió los labios al pensar en la fuerza que estaba demostrando ahora la alfa y gimió del deseo al pensar cuando finalmente se aparearan.

Cheryl se puede llegar a obsesionar con cosas y con personas; Jossie es su amiga beta pero hubo un tiempo en que se obsesionó con ella; luego conoció a Toni cuando las serpientes fueron trasladas al colegió del lado Norte y en su fondo algo insano nació.

“No tienes pruebas.” dice la pelirroja y cuando vio que Toni iba a replicar de inmediato la silenció “Sería tu palabra contra la mía ¿A quien de las dos le van a creer? ¿A ti?” suelta una leve carcajada burlándose de la idea “Una pandillera de Southside que acaba de usar sus feromonas contra un omega de la familia Blossom...” camina hacía Toni y con rapidez agarra el mentón con fuerza de la otra chica que la miró con odio puro “Tengo todas las de ganar TT.”

Finalizo con una sonrisa en sus labios poniendo atención de como la joven Alfa respiraba agitadamente y con fuerza hasta que finalmente las feromonas desaparecieron del aire haciendo el ambiente mas soportable.

“Me alegra que nos entendamos.”

La joven serpiente bajó la cabeza y miró al suelo. Se sentía triste al saber que ya todo su destino estaba marcada y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo. Toni trago su lloriqueo tratando de no romperse ante la mujer que estaba haciendo su vida miserable.

“Quiero ir a casa...”

“Oh cariño” susurró poniendo su mano en el hombro de la otra chica con comprensión “pero si ya estás en casa.”

**Author's Note:**

> Siganme en Twitter! @Rymwho


End file.
